Ickis
Ickis is the main protagonist/anti-hero of the series Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, changing roles with Oblina. His method of scaring humans is the ability to grow bigger. However, due to Ickis' large ears, he is often confused with a bunny rabbit. Ickis also has feet in the shape of an elf's shoe. Ickis also tends to be on the nervous side and often has a lack of self-confidence, partly from trying to live up to the legacy of his father, Slickis, who was the academy's most renowned student. Ickis is room-mates with Oblina and Krumm, and he is also best friends with them. He goes to the Monster Academy along with many other monsters. Description Throughout the show, Ickis searches for his identity with the aid of his brainy friend Oblina and shy roommate Krumm. His eagerness to please others and tendency to test his boundaries sometimes get him into trouble.﻿ The worst thing about being a monster that might be considered "cute" by humans is that it comes as a disadvantage when you're trying to scare people! Ickis knows this all too well, but he's been working on perfecting his scare strategies even before he began attending the Gromble's school. Ickis has big shoes to fill, as his dad Slickis is a legendary monster who is famous for his scares. This definitely puts the pressure on Ickis, but his best friends Krumm and Oblina always help him out of the many jams he gets himself into. Ickis played Ray in The Princess and the Super Reader (KaylaFan2017 Style) He is a firefly Ickis played Jim Dear in Miranda and the Steve and Miranda and the Steve II: Fred Figglehorn's Adventure He is a father Ickis played Gavin in Tooner Age: Collision Course He is Gertie and Roger's father Ickis played Mantis in Kung Fu CatDog, Kung Fu CatDog 2 and Kung Fu CatDog 3 He is a mantis Ickis played Batty Koda in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) and FernGully II: The Magical Rescue (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a bat Ickis played Bunnicula in Ickis (Bunnicula) He is a vampire bunny Ickis played Timon in The Dingleman King He is a meerkat Ickis played Frog Naveen in The Supernoob and the Monster He is a frog Ickis played Ursula in Nelvana Characters vs. Blue Sky Studios Villains He is a sea witch Ickis played Sebastain in The Little Mer-Uniqua, The Little Mer-Uniqua 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Uniqua 3: Uniqua's Beginning He is a crab Ickis played Oliver in Ickis and Company He is a kitten He Played Copper in The Blue Trex and the Three Monsters He Played Dodger in Ruby and Company He Played Francis in Blanky and Company He Played Mr. Mole In Norahlina He played Mr. Salt in Dumbo's Clues He is a salt shaker He played Papa in A Rabbit Tail, A Rabbit Tail: Skippy Goes West, A Rabbit Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and A Rabbit Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster He is Fievel's father He played Danny in Purple Bunnies Don't Dance He is a cat He played Lumiere in Beauty and the Squid He is a candle He played Dodger in Burdette and Company He is a dog He played Jaq in Mistella He is a mouse He played Cranston Goat in Black and Purple Birds Don't Dance He is a goat He played Esmeralda in The Female Sheepdog of Norte Dame He is a gyspy He played Chamberlain in The Simpson Pink Bird and The Ally Purple Pterodactyl He is a man He played Papa in A Bunny Tail He is Fievel's father He played Tyrone in The Animalyardigans He is a moose He played Rex in Were Back: A Pet Story He is a dinosaur He Played Fairy Zak in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 11) He Played Goanna in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 12) Gallery Ickis in Aaahh Real Monsters.jpeg|Ickis in Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Characters Category:Aaaah Real Monsters Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bunnies Category:Screaming Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Ickis X Booflee Category:Romantic Characters Category:Mad (TV series) Characters